Eleven Years Later
by DramioneLuv11
Summary: Sequel to Getting Married to the Enemy. Declan and Roselle are now eleven and ready for their adventure at Hogwarts to begin. Join them as their journey starts. Pretty short because a lot of people don't like to go into the next generation... This might be the last of these particular next-generation characters, but do enjoy this small sequel. Dramione!
1. Going to Hogwarts

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, but here is the sequel! It is about Roselle and Declan, but it is also about Draco and Hermione. I don't have much else to say, so... Without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I do own a lot of characters now but... the whole Harry Potter world still belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling! **

Roselle woke with a start that morning. Looking at the clock, she realized it was much too early to be up, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Not on that day.

It was September 1st, 2010. The day Roselle would go to Hogwarts. She was extremely nervous and scared. She had hardly ever been away from her family, and suddenly, she was going off for a year, a whole year.

Slipping on a robe, she crawled to the other end of her room, where her trunk was, fully packed, expect for a few books and a few articles of clothing. Everything was neatly organized, but it didn't make Roselle feel better like organization usually did.

Trying to distract herself, she observed her room, the one she'd be leaving. She'd moved out of a room shared with her brother just a couple of years ago, so the decoration in her personal room hadn't changed since she had gotten it.

She had a four-poster canopy bed with light blue bedding and purple sheets. Her walls were magical, and had the ability to change color to whatever she wanted. Right now, they were a soft yellow, reminding her of her old room. She had white bookshelf lining a whole wall, and it was typically filled with books of all sorts, but a lot of them were now in her trunk. She had a desk and a small, comfy chair, and a lot of open floor space. Roselle was going to miss it.

Roselle was also going to miss her family. Her parents, her siblings. Of course, Declan, her twin brother, would be going, as well, but what if they weren't in the same house?

Most of all, Roselle was nervous about Sorting. She had no idea where she would belong. She wasn't that brave, not exactly cunning, not super smart or not even in a happy mood a lot of the time, at least recently, anyway. She didn't belong in any of the houses, and she was scared.

She had Sorted all her friends already. Because of the marriage law, she had a lot of friends who'd be going to Hogwarts with her, which was good. But what if she wasn't in the same house as any of them?

Suddenly feeling tired, she returned to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke herself up. Sunlight was pouring in through her window and she could smell breakfast.

Her mother always tried to make breakfast in the morning. It was only on occasions that she didn't. Roselle headed down immediately.

Her family was already there, sitting at the table. There was her mother, Hermione, smiling, as always. Roselle was the spitting image of Hermione, except Roselle's hair was down to her waist, due to her not cutting it most of her life. Hermione was the best mother anyone could ask for, in Roselle's opinion, at least. She was also currently seven months pregnant with what she claimed to be their last child.

Next to Hermione was Draco, who Roselle looked up to so much. He was always there for her, and cheered her up whenever she needed it.

Then, there was Declan. He was much more outgoing than her, always one to crack jokes and be loud. They were sort of opposites.

Derrick was next. He was ten years old, almost her age. He was quieter, and somewhat shy, but also a happy spirit. Both he and Declan had Draco's blond hair, but Derrick had grey eyes, like Draco and unlike Declan.

Then there was the youngest, four-year-old Ivory, who was small but tough and stubborn. She loved being the center of attention. She was a blonde child, with grey eyes, too.

Roselle braced a smile for her family, not wanting to let them see that she was nervous.

"Morning, Ro." Hermione said, presenting a warm smile.

"Get a good slumber?" Draco joked.

Roselle sat down at her place. "Yes, I had a fantastic slumber." she lied.

"Well, good." Draco said. "You need to be well and rested for today."

"What's today?" Ivory asked.

"Declan and Roselle are going to Hogwarts today." Hermione told Ivory.

"Oh." Ivory said, looking down at her food.

This only made Roselle feel worse.

"Don't worry, we're going to write them everyday." Draco told Ivory, and she looked up with excitement. "We'll bombard them with letters!" he declared.

Declan groaned. "Dad…"

"I'm only joking." Draco said, but to Ivory. "They're going to write US everyday!"

Roselle smiled, and took a bite of the homemade breakfast, even though she wasn't hungry and was way too nervous to eat.

After breakfast, Roselle packed up the remainder of her things and got ready. She put her hair in a long braid down her back and wore a simple tee and jeans. Eventually, she grabbed her trunk and headed downstairs, where she found a lot more people had joined. She recognized the Potter's immediately.

They were quite a large group, and the Malfoy's had gotten really close with them over the years. There were seven kids. Toby, Anthony, Noah, Caleb, Lucas, Nicholas, Aubree and Alice.

Hermione came up to Roselle, and put her hand on her shoulder. "You have everything you need?" she asked lightly.

Roselle just nodded.

"We'll go, then." Hermione said. "We'll be taking a few Ministry cars to the station. Courtesy of Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron."

Roselle took one last look at her house, and then everyone went outside to where the cars were waiting. Hesitantly, she got in one, in a seat next to Declan.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" he asked her giddly.

"Yeah." Roselle replied quietly.

"C'mon, Ro. This is going to be the adventure of our lives!" he assured her. "We're going to have so much fun and there really isn't anything you need to worry about. Besides, we'll be there together, right?"

"Not if we're in different houses." Roselle told him.

"Even if we are, does that mean we still won't hang out all the time? Of course not. We'll always be twins, no matter where we're Sorted." he said.

Roselle smiled. "Thanks."

Soon, they arrived at King's Cross Station, and soon, at Platform 9 ¾. Roselle looked in awe as the Potter's ran into the wall, disappearing. Draco went in with Declan, Derrick and Ivory, and then it was just Hermione and Roselle.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, taking Roselle's hand.

"Yeah." Roselle replied, grasping her trunk in one hand and her mother's hand in the other. They charged into the wall, Roselle squeezing her eyes shut.

When she opened them, she found herself amazed. Platform 9 ¾ was magnificent, and the shining red train was terrific.

She and Hermione rejoined the group. which had gotten considerably larger. The Weasley's were now there. Conor, Cecelia and Colleen. So were the Zabini's, Akshaya, who went by Shay, Chandni, who went by Andi and Hasumati, who went by Mati. There were the Finnegan's. Corrine, Rhoda and Thomas. The Longbottom's were there, too, Lilac, Nala and Mary. So were the Thomas's, Sapphire, Edward, William and Isabella.

Relieved to see her best friend, Roselle rushed over to Shay, who hugged her.

"I can't believe we're actually going." Shay whispered.

"I know." Roselle replied, letting go.

Shay looked around. "We're a big group, aren't we?"

Roselle nodded. All her life, it was like she had a second family, and it was these people. She was familiar with every single one of them. Molly Weasley was like her other grandmother, besides Narcissa, her real one. It felt like she had a ton of uncles. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Her aunts consisted of Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Hannah, Pansy, Fleur and Lavender. It felt like she had millions of cousins, as well.

After thinking of this, she didn't feel so alone anymore. Everyone who was going to Hogwarts had the same fears as her. It would be something they would all conquer together, though.

Abruptly, a warning bell rung in the station. Everyone looked at each other, and the individuals slowly lingered to their families.

"You should probably get on the train." Hermione told Roselle and Declan. "It'll be leaving soon."

Roselle nodded, and leaned down so that her face was in line with Ivory's. "Promise me you'll be good." she told her younger sister, holding out her pinky.

Ivory held out hers. "I promise."

Roselle smiled and hugged her, then kissed the top of her head.

Standing up, she hugged Derrick. "Take care of her." she whispered to him, and he smiled.

She hugged her mom first. "Love you." Roselle said, already choking on her words.

"I love you, Ro." Hermione said.

Next, she hugged her father. "Love you, Daddy." she told him.

"Roselle Capella, you're going to love Hogwarts and I don't want you to worry one bit about it." Draco assured her. "It's not worth worrying. Just enjoy, okay?"

Roselle nodded.

After Declan had said goodbyes to everyone, the two stood near the entrance of the train.

"This is it." Declan said.

"This is it." Roselle repeated.

Before stepping on, they both waved to their family and then entered the train, reading to go on one of the biggest journeys of their lives.

**A/N: So that's it! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Sorting

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a week... I've been busy. This chapter is really short but the next one should be up soon since it'll be about Draco and Hermione, which are characters that are easier to write about, at least at this point. Again, really short. **

**Disclaimer: I own a majority of characters in this chapter, at least, but the whole brilliant world, again, belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I would also like to credit my friend, sarcasticReckoning. She pretty much created Corrine and I consider Corrine to be hers. Please check out her work, it's amazing! **

Roselle sat on the train with Declan, Shay, Toby, Conor, Corrine, Lilac and Sapphire. None of them said too much, they were all very nervous. Roselle tried to enjoy the view, which was gorgeous, but it was hard to focus on anything but Hogwarts, specifically, Sorting.

They were so wrapped up in their thoughts that time on the train flashed by, and soon they were at the Hogsmeade platform.

Roselle had been there before. She and her family ate lunch at Three Broomsticks every year on her mum's birthday. She pointed it out to Declan, and he smiled at the fond memory.

"We'll go there in nineteen days." he told her. "Mum said we're excused."

"It's not a school day, right?" Roselle asked.

"No, of course not. You know Mum and that she'd never let us miss school."

Roselle grinned.

After reaching the end of the platform, there was a lake. Declan looked over at Roselle. She gulped.

Ever since she was young, she had a terrible fear of large bodies of water. She fell off of a boat when she was three and would've died if Draco hadn't jumped in to save her. Even though it was long ago, it was one of the first memories Roselle had, and she would never forget it.

Declan, being the protective "older" brother he was, took her hand and helped her onto the boat, as other people got on, as well.

Roselle sat on the left side, and Shay sat behind her, with Toby next to her, and Conor in front of the whole boat.

"You'll be okay." Declan said, squeezing Roselle's hand.

Roselle nodded and looked at the castle instead of the water. Hogwarts was magnificent. There was a million lights and its structure was old-fashioned and beautiful. It was everything her parents described.

They got off the boats and came to the entrance of the castle. Everyone looked upon it in awe. It was gorgeous and majestic.

Entering they saw a stairwell that they all pretty much assumed they were supposed to take. When they did, an older lady was waiting at the top, wearing green velvet and a silver phoenix pin.

"Hello, first years." she said, greeting them. "I am Professor McGonagall. In just a moment, you will enter the Great Hall and join your classmates. But first, you must be Sorted. There are four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Once you are Sorted, please go to your table."

The group just nodded. They were all so scared, but they tried to enter the hall with confidence.

Upon a stool sat a tattered old hat. Roselle looked at it, terrified but also quite fascinated. It was just like her parents had described.

"I'll call you up in alphabetical order, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Sometimes, it might talk to you, but other times, your house will be announced immediately."

The first person that Roselle personally knew was Corrine. Corrine wasn't her closest friend, but definitely a close one. She had a very distinct personality, like a firecracker. It was what Roselle liked best about Corrine, their contrast in characteristics.

Corrine walked up to the stool with confidence and plopped down on the seat. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her, and evidently, it didn't take too much time contemplating. "RAVENCLAW!" it shouted almost immediately. Corrine smiled, obviously cheerful to be taking after her mother.

The next person Roselle knew was Lilac. The hat took some time deciding on her, but eventually told her she was a Hufflepuff, taking after her mother.

Declan was after. Roselle gave him a weak smile as he sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head, and they waited in silence.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat roared, and the Gryffindor table burst into applause. Declan smiled and joined his house.

"Malfoy, Roselle." McGonagall said, looking at Roselle.

Roselle gulped and started up towards the stool. She sat on it lightly. She could feel the Sorting Hat's weight on her head.

"Ooh, interesting." he hissed. "Daughter of a Slytherin, daughter of a Gryffindor."

"So was Declan." Roselle said under her breath.

"Ah, yes, but he was easy. Not as complex as you, I can see." the Sorting Hat told her. "Your mind is splendid, but your ability to sneak and be cunning, that's a similar story. You have courage, or at least have the potential to build it up, and you don't seem like the type of person who'd ever be too mean. Where to put you?" he asked himself.

Roselle remained silent.

The hat remained silent.

Finally, he spoke. "I've come to a decision."

Roselle squeezed her eyes shut.

**A/N: Hehe, cliffy. **


	3. A Day in the Life

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't really been feeling this story as much as I'd hoped. I've decided to just make it a small story where you will just get to meet the kids and their houses and their friends. I'm not really going to elaborate. I want to move on to other Dramione pieces, but I feel tied down by this one. I love it so much, so it's hard to let go, especially since I have so many stories around it. But it is time to conclude it. So here is the last chapter that I will probably ever write on this Getting Married to the Enemy story line. I will move on to other works, probably some more cliche ones, but I also want to try out multiple styles, so watch out for those. This chapter is short and probably not my best work, but I want it out there for all of you, since it's been like a month since I updated. Thanks to all of you for everything! **

**Disclaimer: I would hate to steal from J.K.**

Hermione looked up from her book and to the kitchen window. An owl was perched on the ledge, carrying a letter in its small beak.

Her eyes brightened and she leaped up from the couch and tried her best to run to the window, but it was hard because of her pregnancy.

"Draco!" she called to her husband, who rushed down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Even though Hermione had already been through three pregnancies, Draco still worried terribly about her during them.

"Fine." Hermione smiled. "The letters, they're here."  
Draco grinned and let the owl in, snatching the letters while Hermione gave the owl a treat.

"Want to bet on which houses they're in?" Draco asked mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nah." Hermione said. "Let's just be satisfied and proud of whatever houses they are in."

"So you don't think they're in the same one?" Draco asked her.

"No, not really." Hermione told him. "They're really different, they always have been."

"I guess you're right." Draco said. "Let's open Declan's first. You know it's going to be shorter."

Hermione laughed as Draco opened Declan's letter.

"Dear Mum and Dad," Draco read. "I have been Sorted into the Gryffindor house. I am pretty happy to be here. A lot of friends are here, but Roselle will tell you all about that in her letter, I bet. Anyway, I'll try and send another letter soon. Love you. -Declan."

"Sounds like he's fine." Hermione said. "I'll read Roselle's now." She took it from Draco's hand and started to read. "Dear Mum and Dad, I miss you loads, but Hogwarts is real fun. I was nervous over nothing. I am writing this the night after Sorting, but you'll probably get it a few days later. I guess I should stop stalling now and tell you what house I'm in. I'm a Ravenclaw, and I hope that doesn't disappoint you because it's not one of your houses. You probably also want to know what houses everyone else is in. With me is the best housemates I could ask for, Shay and Corrine. The only other girl in Ravenclaw is named Faye. She's quite intelligent and seems very nice. As for the Gryffindors, the only ones we know are Declan, Toby and Conor. Sapphire is in Slytherin, like her mother, and Lilac is in Hufflepuff, like her mother. I really like it here so far. I can't wait to see you both for Mum's birthday, and tell everyone I say hello. I miss you. Love you. -Roselle." Hermione finished.

"Boy, our daughter writes long letters." Draco smiled.

"I can't believe she thinks we're disappointed in her." Hermione said. "I'm so proud of her. Of both of them."

"We'll reply immediately and tell them that then." Draco said.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

They replied with letters, telling them how proud they were of both of them.

Hermione, for one, wasn't too surprised with the results. She saw Declan as a Gryffindor. He always stood up for people, always protected Roselle, and was always a loyal friend. And Roselle, she was shy and introverted, calm and collected, intelligent and clever. Ravenclaw was her house. It made sense. She knew neither of her first two children would be in Slytherin, like their father.

At Hogwarts a few days later, Roselle received the note from her parents and a bright smile appeared on her face. She was happy to confirm that they weren't disappointed in her. She had been quite worried. To be honest, her parents had high expectations for her. They'd always expected her to be as intelligent as her mother, as funny and outgoing as her father, as brave as all her family and friends.

Hogwarts was a great experience for her so far. Classes were simple enough. Her housemates were very nice people, people she could relate to. She also saw Declan once a day in the library, where they studied together to make sure they didn't lose touch because of their houses.

One morning, Roselle woke to the sound of soft rain. The weather was quite unpredictable. She noticed that everyone else was sleeping in their beds with blue coverings and sheets. She tiptoed downstairs to the common room.

The common room was a bit like a cozier, smaller library. A bookshelf lined one wall with essential books, such as all the necessary textbooks, books all about Ravenclaw and its history, or just classics that were worth reading. Little chairs and couches were all about, and the windows of the circular room showed off the view of Hogwarts.

No one was up yet, so Roselle assumed it was early. She liked getting up early. The world was peaceful, and there seemed to be no problems in it, in her perspective.

Soon, a few fifth years came down and took a few books with them to breakfast. Students filed down and went to breakfast, as well. Shay was among them.

"I really don't understand how you can wake up so early." she said, linking her arm with Roselle's and leading her down the Great Hall. "You stay up reading so late."

"It's a gift." Roselle giggled.

"Well, you're lucky for it."

"Well, I think we're both lucky to be here."

"That's true. Hogwarts is so much more… magical than I imagined it."

"It does seem to have that magical quality, am I right?"

Shay laughed and they arrived at the Great Hall. They both waved to Declan, who waved back, sitting next to Toby and Conor.

The food at breakfast was good, as always, but Roselle missed her mum's cooking. Hermione made breakfast every morning she could.

Classes were easy for Roselle. Her parents had tried to teach her and Declan simple stuff from a young age. She knew quite a few spells, and while she couldn't execute them perfectly, she was pretty good at them.

At the end of the day, Roselle reflected on her new life, and decided that she liked it.

**A/N: So that's all. Hope you like it. If you did, please review. And if you don't like Roselle's house, i'm sorry, but it's how I always saw her. That's how I pictured her life. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! You don't understand how much I appreciate you. 3**


End file.
